How I met you
by sakura227
Summary: Ela era fogo, ele era gelo. O que acontece quando dois opostos se atraem? Muitas intrigas e segredos ocultos revelados em uma historia que parece ser mais uma qualquer.


Minha nova história, espero que gostem! Me digam se continuo ou não. Tentarei postar uma vez por mês!

Mais um dia ela acordou em um dia normal, havia dormido tarde na noite passada, porém a falta de energia matinal havia tornado-se costumeira em sua rotina. Assim como sua mania de navegar na internet em seu celular, claramente uma tentativa de prorrogar seu tempo na cama. Afinal, não era tão comum existir um tempo de descanso no seu dia corriqueiro, dividindo seu tempo entre estudar e trabalhar. Apesar de ter passado 3 meses de férias, continuava exausta, só de pensar em voltar à rotina de sempre.

Após esses minutos de paz, arrastando a tela do seu celular para descobrir novidades de seus amigos nas redes sociais. Ela finalmente decide levantar, afinal seu despertador não parava de tocar, então deu-se por vencida. Colocou suas roupas, que estavam separadas desde o dia anterior e foi ao banheiro tomar seu banho fazer sua higiene pessoal.

Kagome estava cansada, afinal vida universitária não é para qualquer um, possuía 21 anos e ainda morava com os pais. Não exatamente morava, afinal, usualmente passava mais tempo no seu trabalho e faculdade do que em qualquer outro lugar. Normalmente voltava para casa somente para dormir e tomar banho, porque todo seu dia era gasto em sua rotina corriqueira, dividindo seu tempo entre trabalho e faculdade.

Olhou para o relógio e eram quase 9 da manhã, não havia nem tomado café da manhã ainda, estava atrasada. Sempre! Todo dia era a mesma correria, independente do horário que acordasse, afinal era dona de se enrolar na cama. Nunca gostara de acordar cedo, quando criança seus pais a colocaram para estudar de manhã, senão a mesma dormia até meio dia. Sempre fora muito preguiçosa para acordar.

Kagome pegou um bolinho e saiu de casa comendo, estava com pressa, pois Sango logo passaria na frente de sua casa para juntas irem para universidade. Sango era sua amiga de infância, desde que tinham 10 anos, por isso se conheciam muito bem. Elas sempre foram colegas, afinal eram 11 anos de cumplicidade. Apesar dos temperamentos diferentes, as duas completavam uma a outra, era incrível como elas se davam bem, apesar das brigas de vez enquanto.

Sango encontrava-se na frente do condomínio onde morava kagome, estava buzinando que nem louca ao avistar a amiga, afinal convivia com os atrasados constantes da mesma. Depois de 4 anos de carona, sua paciência já estava bem pequena, cada vez diminuindo mais.

-Ainda vai levar uma multa por essa buzina! - Kagome disse rindo com a reação da amiga.

-Entra logo! - Disse sango gritando de dentro do carro. - Vamos nos atrasar pro trabalho... é teu primeiro dia!

-Pois é, sabe que to nervosa, uma empresa tão grande né. - Kagome disse mordendo os lábios expressando seu nervosismo.

-Ah tu vai tirar de letra! - Sango a olhou rápido. - Afinal tu sempre foi muito esperta.

-Tomara Sango... - Disse suspirando, mas Armando um sorriso logo em seguida. - Mas não pretendo ficar assim, vou por uma musica! - Colocou a musica em seguida pelo Bluetooth do carro.

-Mas fora o nervosismo como tá se sentindo em ser a nova estagiária da empresa Taisho? - Sango disse olhando a sua amiga.

-Olha... eu não sei, sempre foi meu sonho. - respondeu pausadamente. - Mas...

-Não tem mas! - Disse sango mandona. - Tu vai arrasar no trabalho. Isso sim!

-Eu espero... - Kagome respondeu. - Mas mudando de assunto... tu viu quem vai estudar conosco esse semestre?

-Mais ou menos. - disse focada a estrada a sua frente. - Mas sei que seu crush vai tá estudando com nós... - Terminou sua fala criando uma expressão maliciosa.

-Nada vê! Somos amigos. - Falou Kagome revirando os olhos. - Tu inventa cada coisa, foi só um crush de uma semana... afinal, depois de conhecer ele melhor, seria impossível ele ser crush de qualquer garota.

-Ata! - Respondeu com sarcasmo. - Não sou boba...

-E tu sango!??? - Gritou pra amiga. - O miroku também vai estudar com a gente quase certo!

-Eu não gosto daquele pervertido! - ela bufou. - ele só sabe passar a mãos nas gurias de outros cursos! - disse agora quase gritando.

-ahh com você não pode brinca né! Que já fica toda irritadiça. - disse rindo. - vocês ainda vão acabar juntos... - Kagome se jogou pra trás no banco ficando numa posição confortável como se estivesse imaginando a cena.

O resto da viagem de carro durou em torno de 15 minutos, quando logo chegaram a universidade. Hoje seria o primeiro dia de Kagome em uma grande empresa de tecnologia, ela estava muito ansiosa, nunca havia trabalhado em um lugar tão grande e renomado. Ela costumava acompanhar Sango que trabalha em um laboratório de pesquisa na própria universidade.

Sango saiu do carro e se despediu da amiga já indo para o prédio em frente ao estacionamento, já a outra amiga continuou seu caminho até o complexo de prédios ao lado da universidade. Ela já estava acostumada a andar por ali, mas trabalhar naquele lugar era outra sensação. Um sonho que seria realizado, afinal como estava acabando seu curso, poderia ser muito bem efetivada depois que o estágio acabasse.

Kagome pov's on

Eu estava caminhando distraída quando sem querer esbarrei em alguém, derrubando todos os livros do desconhecido no chão.

-Cuide por onde anda menina! - ele disse ríspido se abaixando para juntar suas coisas.

-Desculpe... - eu disse envergonhada direcionando-me para ajudá-lo com seus materiais.

-Devias prestar mais atenção onde anda! - ele disse brabo ao ir embora, após recolher todas as suas coisas.

-que bem humorado esse aí hein! - resmunguei para mim mesma.

Logo desfiz minha cara de braba e tentei recompor meu humor, afinal era meu primeiro dia e não ia ser qualquer coisa que ia me deixar de mal com a vida. Levantei a cabeça e continuei meu caminho até chegar ao meu destino.

Era um prédio bonito, bem modernizado, uma decoração um tanto que comum, mas com um ambiente limpo. Um escritório enorme, cheio de baias com varias pessoas trabalhando focadas em seus objetivos. Eu estava observado tudo um tanto quanto impressionada, quando sou tirada de meus devaneios pela minha nova gerente.

-olá Kagome! Seja bem vinda a empresa Taisho. - Yura falou amigavelmente. - gostaria de te mostrar onde a senhorita vai ficar.

Ela que havia me entrevistado há um mês atrás, ela aparentava ser bem gentil, apesar de bem seria. Eu a segui até uma série de mesas, havia muitas pessoas curiosas na observando, mas finalmente encontrei um rosto conhecido no meio de tudo. Meu antigo chefe estava lá me abanando.

-Houjo! - eu disse.

-kagome! Não te vejo há um tempinho! - ele disse surpreso.

-Pois é... eu tava de férias no antigo trabalho daí eu agora comecei aqui... - eu disse dando de ombros.

-Legal! Agora iremos trabalhar no mesmo time. - ele disse mostrando animado.

No meu antigo trabalho era como se fosse uma terceirização, eu trabalhava para faculdade que tinha vínculo com a empresa Taisho. Por isso que eu havia conseguido a vaga, bankostsu que nos passava as atividades do laboratório. Assim, quando abriu vaga na empresa ele me recomendou, então consegui uma entrevista e aqui estou.

A manhã e tarde nesse primeiro dia passou rápido, fiz varias atividades e fui apresentada para diversas pessoas. Conheci o andar inteiro do meu setor, todos foram muito queridos e receptivos. Somente havia uma pessoa que não estava presente, aparentemente todos estavam muito felizes por isso.

Quando me dei conta eram 4 da tarde, finalmente um intervalo. Sai do trabalho e fui procurar minhas amigas, aparentemente elas estavam no prédio novo da universidade. Durante o verão o construíram, tinha como objetivo ser uma área de convivência, mas como era cheio de sofás, com certeza iria se tornar um ótimo lugar para se atirar e passar o tempo.

Chegando lá encontrei sango atirada junto com rin, muito bem acomodadas. Elas já estavam "morrendo", detalhe, hoje era o primeiro dia de faculdade do ano. Já sentia o desânimo delas, incluindo o meu...

-Vejo que já se acomodaram! - eu disse gritando.

-Aí que susto guria! - rin disse me olhando.

-Pois é... - sango suspirou.

-Abre espaço ae! - disse animada me jogando no meio das duas.

-Eu to morrendo já! Não quero aula!!!! - sango disse desanimada. - eu só quero ir pra casa ver minhas séries e dormir!

-Saudades das férias... - disse rin triste.

-Olha, eu só quero ver se sobrevivo até o fim do semestre.

-Tudo o que eu quero é terminar a faculdade e só trabalhar. Ter vida...

-Eu conseguia dormir mais de 8 horas por dia, e ainda ver séries depois do trabalho. Agora tenho que parar de viver.

Todas nós estávamos bem desanimadas em crise existencial, os três meses de férias se passaram muito depressa, muito bem desacostumadas com a rotina diária corrida de noites mal dormidas. Esse seria nosso penúltimo ano de faculdade, onde Sango e Rin eram meu Porto Seguro no meio daquela vida corrida.

Eu conhecera Rin da faculdade, somos colegas desde o primeiro semestre. Fizemos trabalho em grupo com ela lá no início e desde então ela ficou muito amiga nossa, viramos aquele famoso trio inseparável. Nós éramos as únicas meninas da engenharia da computação da nossa turma, então somos muito bem conhecidas.

Quando nós demos conta estava na hora da aula começar, saímos do prédio nos arrastando e no caminho cumprimentamos vários de nossos colegas. Era percebido de longe o desânimo da galera, afinal engenharia não era um curso fácil, um caminho longo. Esse ano ia ser puxado, já estava sentindo no fundo de minha alma.

-Gurias!!! - gritou uma voz masculina atrás de nós, eu já sabia muito bem de quem era.

-InuYasha! - dissemos em uníssono.

-Anda sumido hein, mal te vi no verão! - eu comentei inocentemente.

-tava com saudades é? - perguntou convencido tocando no meu ombro.

-claro né! Meu amigão! - disse disfarçando minha pitada de vergonha.

-Olha só ela inuyasha, a carinha de decepção. - disse sango debochada. - tu devia ter levado ela pra sair.

-Cala boca. - disse revirando os olhos.

Eu não vou dizer que sou apaixonada por ele, somente havia rolado um beijo numa festa. Nós estávamos bebados aquela vez, não havia sido nada de mais, mas ele não deixava de ser atraente ao meus olhos. Ele era um grande amigo, não sei exatamente se eu o via com outro olhar além desse, era tudo muito confuso.

Além desse beijo, durante as férias a gente se viu algumas vezes fora do grupo. Nós nos encontramos no shopping, ele havia pedido ajuda para comprar presente da mãe dele, nada além de amizade. Apesar de ser meio aleatório ele ter me chamado pra isso, possivelmente era por eu ser uma garota e nada além.

Me distrai por um instante e ouvi um barulho de tapa. Era sango, miroku nosso outro amigo havia lhe dado a graça de sua presença e é claro, apalpou a bunda de minha querida amiga. Eles eram assim mesmo, aquele casal que não se assume, mas todo mundo sabe que vão ficar juntos.

-TARADO!!! - gritou sango. - encosta de novo essa mão em mim de novo e tu vai perde os dentes!

-Sangozinha, não fica assim. - ele disse com a mão na cabeça sem graça.

-BÃ nem nos cumprimenta mais hein, agora só quer saber da sango e não tá nem aí pra gente. - inuyasha debochou.

-Acho que mais alguém quer levar um tapa. - Rin disse meio cantarolando.

-também to achando... - respondi rindo. - mas acho que tá na hora de ir pra aula pessoal! Tá quase começando...

-pois é, partiu! - disse inuyasha empurrando todo mundo.

Inuyasha e miroku não tinham o próximo período com a gente, eles haviam entrado meio ano antes, mas como haviam farreado muito no primeiro semestre, estavam um pouco atrasados. A maioria das cadeiras fazíamos juntos, éramos um grupo bem unido, nosso quinteto.

Fomos em direção a sala, estávamos rindo atoa e quando entramos percebemos que o professor já encontrava-se sentado em sua mesa. Para minha surpresa era aquele mesmo homem dos livros de antes. Ele era um homem maravilhoso, possuía olhos dourados e cabelos curtos prateados, uma aparência exótica pra ser sincera, me lembrava as características de Inuyasha. Entretanto, apesar de sua bela aparência, ele era um mal educado, eu odeio gente assim.

Estava indo para o meu lugar e senti o olhar dele pousar sobre mim enquanto estava andando. Sentei com as meninas mais para o fundo da sala e o fiquei encarando com cara feia, ele tinha voltado a ler. Notei que logo em seguida ele começou a me olhar de volta e percebi surpresa em seu olhar por um instante ao me ver, logo foi substituído por um olhar frio congelante. Estávamos em uma disputa de olhares gelados, mas eu não seria derrotada.


End file.
